The present invention relates to connector assemblies to effect a connection between a housing and a tubular element, and, more particularly, a component such as a laser tube having its end mounted in or communicating with a recess in a block or like housing.
Tension springs, are often used to connect two components by spring action. When the spring action is in the direction of the force to be transmitted, the spring force must be larger than the force transmitted. Such assemblies may take many forms and may also be used as safety devices to prevent overloads. Thus, for example, ring tensioning assemblies elements are known in which round tension disks, which are slightly conical, are disposed adjacent a cylindrical component such as a shaft and also adjacent the bore for the shaft. If the ring tension disk is deformed in the direction of the axis of the cylindrical component, they are then supported both on the periphery of the cylindrical component and also in the cylindrical recess in which it is inserted. One or more adjustment devices may be arranged coaxially to provide the axial deformation to move the ring tension disks between the two components. As a rule, the adjustment devices consist of threaded elements such as screws which are evenly distributed about the periphery of the two components and which act on the ring tension disks. When the screws are tightened, the ring tension disks are deformed. Because of the high friction forces between the ring tension disks and the components, the forces acting on one component are transferred through the ring tension disks if the forces to be transmitted are less than the force of friction.
In another embodiment of a round spring connection, ring elements have a pair of conical surfaces, one ring element having an inner conical surface and the other ring element having an outer conical surface. The ring elements are moved oppositely of one another in the axial direction by means of an adjustment device. Because the cones are paired, one ring element is expanded and the other is compressed, and the components to be connected to one another are engaged by this resilient deformation. This connecting device has the disadvantage that a relatively large space is needed in the radial direction between the two components in order to be able to use the round ring connection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel connector assembly for use between a cylindrical member and a second member having a recess with which the cylindrical member is connected.
It is also an object to provide such a connector assembly which is relatively simple to fabricate and assemble.
Another object is to provide such a connector assembly which is of relatively small radial dimension and which effects good sealing action with the components.
A further object is to provide such a connector assembly in which the connecting force may be readily adjusted.